1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a haymaking machine including a frame with at least one raking wheel equipped with tool-carrying arms directed outward, wherein the raking wheel is guided in rotation on an approximately vertical support pin equipped with at least one support which moves over the ground during work and with a cam which controls the tool-carrying arms so that during their rotation around the support pin, the arms pivot around their respective longitudinal axes, thereby raising the work tools in a certain zone of their path, to deposit the raked products in the form of a windrow.
2. Discussion of the Background
On the type of machine above-described, the support pin of the raking wheel and the control cam are locked in relation to the frame during work. The tool-carrying arms are then controlled by the cam so that they raise their tools constantly in the same zone with respect to the frame of the machine. This type of machine makes it possible to constitute well-formed windrows when it is moved in a straight line. However, in curves or turns, the windrows formed are irregular and very often scattered. Picking up of the products with a pick-up tool such as a baler or a silage harvester is then difficult to perform.
On another type of machine, the control cam which is locked during work can nevertheless be brought into two different positions. To do this, the cam can be released and turned by an angle of about 180.degree. before immobilizing it in the new position. The zone for depositing products can thus be located on the right side or the left side of the machine. This adjustment makes it possible to increase the possibilities of use of the same machine. The latter can actually be drawn or pushed by the tractor. The user can thus select the mode of work as a function of the nature of the products and of the fields over which he works.
However, the adjustment also does not make it possible for the machine to produce well-formed and regular windrows during movements both in straight lines and curves or turns. In addition, the adjustment of the control cam is a time loss factor especially if it must be repeated often.